Books
Books in We Happy Few are passive bonuses that stack. Every book a player collects adds a stackable buff. Books can be found in both Wastrel's/Wellie's Houses. Typically in Bookcases, Tables, Shelves, Crates and Chests. Some books are given to the player after completing quests. List of Books and Effects A * Artful Hands (Increases speed of disarming traps by a small amount.) 0/3 * A Stitch in Time (Increases durability of crafted blending suits by 10%.) 0/6 B * Bang On (Increase damage by explosive weapons by 2%.) 0/10 *'Battler' (Attacks with melee weapons do slightly more damage.) 0/10 *'Bludgeoner' (All attacks cost 5% less stamina.) 0/5 *'Brawler' (Attacks with fists do slightly more damage.) 0/10 *'British Craftsmanship' (Increases durability of crafted weapons by a small amount.) 0/2 C *'Chemist' (Crafting no longer requires Rank 1 chemical stations.) 0/1 *'Clean Plate Award' (Food increases max stamina for longer time.) 0/1 *'Clubber' (Melee attacks have slight change to kill enemies in one shot.) 0/10 *'Counterpuncher' (Blocking an attack has a 5% chance of stunning the opponent.) 0/10 *'Creeper' (Reduces noises caused by 10%) 0/5 E *'Early Bird' (Sleep gives slightly more health.) 0/1 *'Engineer' (Crafting no longer requires Rank 1 mechanical stations.) 0/1 F *'Finger Pointer' (2% chance to make NPC turn on others by talking to them.) 0/10 *'Frugal Burglar' (When you use a trap disarming tool, it won't break on the first time.) 0/1 G * Guide to Fitting In (Reduces all suspicion rates by a small amount.) 0/5 H * Haggley (Gives a small chance of getting a discount when buying items.) 0/10 I *'I Know Who I Am' (Sources of Joy accumulate 10% slower.) 0/3 *'Intimidator' (Last NPC left in combat has small change to leave items and run away.) 0/2 *'Iron Lung' (Decreases damage taken by toxic night fog by a small amount.) 0/10 K * Keep the Lights On (Reduces consumption rate of powered items by 2%.) 0/5 L * Long Distance Runner (Increases maximum stamina by 5%.) 0/5 M * Master Tinker (Increase chance of doubling durability of crafted items.) 0/4 N * Nimple Hands (Increases speed of crafting by 10%.) 0/4 P * Prestidigitator (Increases area of distraction devices by 3%.) 0/10 S *'Scrounger' (2% chance to find extra items when looting.) 0/5 *'Sleep is the Poor Man's Dinner' (Sleep makes you slightly less and hungry and thirsty than before) 0/2 *'Stiff Upper Lip' (Reduces all damage taken by a small amount) 0/5 *'Strangler' (Increases speed of stealth takedowns by a small amount.) 0/3 *'Survivor' (Healing items give 10% more health and activate 20% faster.) 0/2 T *'The Importance of Not Being Seen' (Hostile NPCs forget about you slightly faster.) 0/2 *'Tosser' (Increases damage dealt by thrown weapons by small amount.) 0/10 U * Undertaker (Increase corpse carrying speed and movement speed by 20%.) 0/3 W * Weapon Breaker Manual (Melee weapons have a small chance of breaking opponent's weapon) 0/5 Y *'You Seem Familiar Somehow' (Reduces Crier suspicion by 5%.) 0/4 Trivia * The names of the books make reference to various idioms and media. ** A Stitch in Time is a reference to the TV-program of the same name. ** Bang On is british slang for talking about nonsense for a long while. ** Clean Plate Award is an award given to facilities who are dedicated to excellent sanitation and food safety knowledge. ** Early Bird describes a person who rises, arrives, or acts before the usual or expected time. ** Haggley could be the combination of Haggler, a person who argues or bargains over the price of something, and Hagley, a large village and civil parish in Worcestershire, England. ** Iron Lung is a real life device that helps people to breathe on their own when muscle control is lost. ** Keep the Lights On is a reference to the movie of the same name. ** Prestidigitator describes someone who exells at dexterity. ** Sleep is the Poor Man's Dinner is when someone goes to sleep on an empty stomach but wakes up not feeling hungry. ** Stiff Upper Lip is when someone displays a great self-restraint in the expression of emotion. ** You Seem Familiar Somehow could reference Déjà Vu, the moment when something is too familar to an event that has already happened. Category:Gameplay